After a wellbore has been drilled through a subterranean formation, the wellbore may be cased by inserting lengths of pipe (“casing sections”) connected end-to-end into the wellbore. Threaded exterior connectors known as casing collars may be used to connect adjacent ends of the casing sections at casing joints, providing a casing string including casing sections and connecting casing collars that extends from the surface towards the bottom of the wellbore. The casing string may then be cemented into place to secure the casing string within the wellbore.
In some applications, following the casing of the wellbore, a wireline tool string may be run into the wellbore as part of a “plug-n-perf” hydraulic fracturing operation. The wireline tool string may include a perforating gun for perforating the casing string at a desired location in the wellbore, a downhole plug that may be set to couple with the casing string at a desired location in the wellbore, and a setting tool for setting the downhole plug. In certain applications, once the casing string has been perforated by the perforating gun and the downhole plug has been set, a ball or dart may be pumped into the wellbore for landing against the set downhole plug, thereby isolating the portion of the wellbore extending uphole from the set downhole plug. With this uphole portion of the wellbore isolated, the formation extending about the perforated section of the casing string may be hydraulically fractured by fracturing fluid pumped into the wellbore.